


3pm Sharp

by Literally1984



Category: Realicide, The Realicide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally1984/pseuds/Literally1984
Summary: Just a small tiny ship thing for Ingsoc and Egoism.
Relationships: Ingsoc/Egoist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	3pm Sharp

For Egoism, it wasn’t to bad to share a house with the other off-Compasses. Sure, Darwinism’s constant bloodthirst managed to tick him off, and Communalism’s unflinching pacifism and purity grew annoying over time... but he could bare those.  
Ingsoc, however, was beyond him.  
He didn’t know what it was about him. While simultaneously despising him for his totalitarianism, he felt oddly drawn to him-  
Egoism had the urge to slap himself. He’d caught himself doing it again. The swooning, but most importantly, the doublethink.

Ingsoc has explained it often enough since their arrival, but the concept of doublethink was already doublethink itself. So he approached the topic, like everything about Ingsoc in general, with a certain careful wonder, like a collector would have being presented with an ancient, previously lost object.  
Only Ingsoc was right there, right at that moment, over in the other room.

Egoism could feel anger welling up inside him. He had to stand up, not being able to contain it anymore, trying to walk it off in circles in the contained space he was in.  
What was going on with him? His thoughts were clouded. Whenever he tried to focus, his mind shifted off until he had Ingsoc’s face in front of him again. The menacing smile, yet accompanied by such a certainty and security in his voice that it was hard not to feel at home when hearing it.

Of course he hated him.  
Yet, it was almost like a drug to him. The voice, the face, the body language, the certainty rubbed off on him, filling him with a gentle warmth, a feeling of ease.  
When he was gone, it vanished, leaving Egoism feeling cold and empty, missing something, a part that had become integral.

Of course he wanted to hate him.  
Egoism’s thought process may have been disrupted, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what he was feeling was the precise desired effect of Ingsoc’s actions. The contradictions and confusion somehow just all- made sense in his presence, so he didn’t have to worry about a thing. He could focus. He could cooperate. So could Darwinism and Communalism.  
He’d noticed that when Ingsoc was too busy watching his monitors again, and himself, the hyper leftist and hyper rightist tried to work anything out, they’d nearly always get into a fight that only stopped when Ingsoc returned. In the immediate moment, even to Egoism it seemed like coincidence, but in retrospect, it was the aura, the feeling surrounding him that calmed them and gently guided them to mental rest.

He flinched.  
Outside his room, he heard a noise that caught him off guard. Immediately, he could identify the cause.  
They were footsteps, loud yet decisive, unusual, yet, to him, familiar and comforting.  
It was undoubtedly Ingsoc, leaving his room and heading down the corridor. 

Egoism checked his pocket watch. Ingsoc was on time, as always, for it was 3pm sharp- or, as he’d call it, 15:00 o’clock.  
The footsteps stopped in front of his door.

“Egoism?”

The voice made him shudder, in a way. It wasn’t necessarily that it was sharp or commanding, though he probably would’ve described it like that a while ago, but he’d recently noticed a much more comfortable, softer edge to it. He was unable to grasp how it could have both of those aspects simultaneously, but it did nonetheless. Another contradiction he managed to just look past when talking to Ingsoc.

“Yes?”  
He noticed only when speaking that he was quite obviously showing a degree of nervousness- thanks to the door, however, Ingsoc couldn’t have picked up on any of the clues but that of his voice.  
It was slightly shaky though that aspect being barely noticeable, more so a sense of softness uncanny for the ideology, as he was feeling lightheaded.

Ingsoc took a moment to respond. This concerned Egoism- taking care to be silent, he got a little closer to the door, wanting to be able to hear if Ingsoc left, even quietly.  
But alas, Egoism got his reply.  
“...I just wanted to remind you of the meeting with the others.”

Despite not having expected differently, Egoism felt oddly disappointed.  
“I won’t forget. I was just about to get on my way.”

“See you in a bit.”

Egoism heard the noises of footsteps, slowly growing more quiet, while he heard his heart racing. He wanted to cry out to him, in that moment, the urge to confess was tearing him apart from the inside. For just that instant, he felt as if it were the last chance, as if this were the one deciding turning point of his entirely life.  
Everything had come down to this.

He tore open the door and rushed out onto the hallway, there turning on his heels to look after Ingsoc. His mouth was opened to speak, no, to yell, he wouldn’t have cared had the others heard, he just had to- -

Egoism felt resigned. There was something stopping the words from spilling out of his mouth, and that something put so much pressure on him it was unbearable, while simultaneously not allowing for a way out. He felt as though it was weighing strongly on his soul- nay, Ego.

But there- Ingsoc has stopped in his path. Both of them were silent, Egoism still slightly reaching out to the other, though he was several feet down the corridor already. He was frozen, he couldn’t continue without telling Ingsoc about his feelings, but not being able to do that, either.

He felt himself blushing, watching the other’s back intently. It felt like both were waiting for something that they new should come, but not how.

“Ingsoc, I-“  
Egoism’s voice was faint.  
“I...”

He didn’t have to continue. He saw Ingsoc nodding.  
“I know.”  
The Hyperauthoritarian turned around to face him. He didn’t say any more words.  
He just gave a smile.  
A small one, almost unnoticeable. But it was real.

And Egoism knew his efforts hadn’t been in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help I’m being consumed by this very niche fandom


End file.
